


The Distraction

by NotMadeOfGlass



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gen, Loki - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMadeOfGlass/pseuds/NotMadeOfGlass
Summary: This is a short 2 part FanFic. Reader and Tom are in a serious relationship and he asks you to come visit him for a few days but what will happen when his hectic schedule causes him to stress and asks you to leave. No smut in chapter 1.This is my first ever fanfic so please feel free to leave feedback and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Part I

You and Tom had been dating for several months now. Things were new but serious. You hadn't said the big 'L-Word' yet but your relationship was blossoming into something really special, and even though it had gone unsaid, you both understood the feelings were mutual.

Tom was doing some promotional work in London for his new play debuting in March, and he had asked you to come join him for a few days. Being a free-lanced artist, it gave you the flexibility to travel while you worked, and since you had just finished installing your latest show at a gallery in Sheffield, and had a few weeks off before you had to start working on the next, it was the perfect opportunity to see your love.

You had arrived on a slightly damp, but nevertheless beautiful Friday afternoon. Tom had been unable to meet you at the train station due to an interview he had scheduled, but promised he would meet you at his hotel room that evening for dinner. As you waited in his hotel room, feeling anxious over his arrival, you decided to pour a glass of wine to calm your nerves. As you were just finishing your first delightfully rich sip, you heard the hotel room door open in a rush and shut with hard slam. You could hear Tom barreling through the entry way and could sense immediately something was wrong. He seemed flustered, agitated, and frankly just pissed. This was not the Tom you knew. He was always so calm and collected.

"Hey honey, everything ok?," you asked, concern in your voice.

"Y/N, yes I have just received a phone call from my assistant that the producers added 8 more interviews for this weekend including an hour long Q&A…I just can't believe they would add so many last minute. We've already been at this for a better part of a week and stretched for time as it is. And to top it all off my last interview went less that stellar to say the least. I don't understand why certain interviewers make it their life mission to make you as uncomfortable as possible.." Tom continued to rant on like this for another ten minutes till he finally seemed to run out of steam, and slumped down in a chair with his hands in his face, lightly stroking his temples.

"Tom honey, I'm so sorry," I said as I walked over to him, crouching down on my knees in front of him, taking his hands in mine. "Would you like me to make reservations for dinner? Where would you like to go? Or perhaps we could stay in? I'll run you a bath!" You stated excitedly.

Tom unable to meet your eyes, stood up in a rush grabbing his keys and coat again, "Darling, I'm sorry but I'm meeting a journalist from ELLE this evening for an interview. In fact, I'm sorry but this is just not a good time right now. Things are just so crazy, and I just can't afford any distractions right now, I think maybe it would be best if you just went home."

Heart clenching painfully in my chest, I put on a brave face, "Oh yea…no yea absolutely. No problem I totally understand."

"Are you sure, I'm so sorry, it's just a bad time." Tom eyed me suspiciously, not truly believing my lie.

"Oh absolutely, really don't sweat it babe, it's ok." I did my best to put on my most reassuring smile, as he quickly kissed me on the lips, and headed for he door.

"Thanks darling, I promise I'll call as soon as I can." And without another glance back, he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr Hiddleston, I can't thank you enough for this opportunity to sit down with you, I really appreciate it. Here, let me grab the check." Tom quickly grabbed the check book currently sitting in front of the journalist from ELLE named Mike, before he had a chance to.

"No please, I insist. Thank you for a wonderful dinner, and the intellectualling stimulating conversation, I really needed it." Tom laughed genuinely and shook Chris's hand. As they departed for the evening, Tom felt all of the anger and frustration from the afternoon completely dissipate. The hearty meal, 2 glasses of whiskey, and thoughtful conversation had done him good. With his mind clear and faith in humanity restored, Tom stood on the curb outside the restaurant, waiting for his driver to pull the car around. Yet as fast as that sensation of relief came, it was gone just as quickly. Suddenly your face was all he could see in his mind. Your warm body. Soft lips. Lips he had waited 2 weeks to kiss. And then the harsh words he had said to you earlier in the hotel room came rushing back to him. 'Shit,' he thought, 'what have done?'

As the car pulled around he quickly got in, pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed your number, praying you hadn't left yet as the car sped towards his hotel. The phone rings twice then automatically goes to voicemail. "Fuck," Tom grumbles under his breath. After what felt like an eternity, Tom's car finally pulls in front of his hotel. As fast as he could he hopped out of the back seat, ran up the entrance steps, and darted to the first available elevator he could find. Standing in the elevator, Tom anxiously tapped his foot and prayed you had either not yet left or decided to ignore his request. The elevator doors finally opened with a ding and Tom sprinted to his hotel room door, and unlocked it as quickly as his hands would allow. Opening the door to pure darkness, Tom's heart immediately sank. He flipped the light switch by the door, illuminating the empty room. He scanned the room for any trace of you. A suitcase or jacket. Maybe you had just decided to go out, but alas there was no sign you had ever been there. Sitting down in the same chair he had earlier that afternoon, with tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Tom once again put his head in his hands. You were gone. And it was all his fault.

End of Part I


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds a way to make things right, aka: SMUTTTT. Hope you enjoy!

After a few moments of wallowing in heartache, Tom took out his phone and dialed your number once again. Taking a moment to connect, the phone finally started ringing, yet again after only two rings it went straight to voicemail. 'Shit,' Tom thought hanging up, 'I'm such an idiot, what was I thinking?'

Taking a moment to ponder his options, he decided what he needed at the moment was to phone a friend who could potentially calm his nerves and give him some insight. Scrolling through his contacts he came across the one he was looking for; Chris H. He dialed the number and waited for what seemed like an enternity, but finally that husky aussie voice picked up.

"Tom! How's it going mate?! Been a while, how's Y/N doing?" Chris bellowed through the phone.

"Chris I know it's been a minute since I last rang, I apologize profusely things have just been absolutely hectic around here. It's actually why I was calling. I think..I think I really fucked things up with Y/N." Tom was almost on the verge of tears again.

"Fucked up with Y/N? That doesn't sound like you mate, what's happened?" Chris questioned with concern.

"I don't know man, I was just so frustrated with my schedule, and I haven't had a moments rest in weeks, and I was angry and flustered and I..I asked her to leave. I just sent her away. Told her I didn't need the 'distraction' right now. I don't even know why I said that, it's not true! I love her and..this is what I always do in relationships. I put my career before everything else, and I don't make the woman in my life a priority. I don't know what to do mate, I think I might have totally fucked all this up." Tom rambled

"Woah buddy, ok calm down, I'm sure everything's fine. What did she say, how did you leave it?" Chris could sense this was not good, but he didn't want to worry his friend any further.

"She said it was fine. That she understood. She didn't look angry, but how could she not be?! She's not answering her phone either. She must be so hurt." Tom could see Y/N's disappointed face in his mind, making his heart clench painfully.

"Honestly Tom she's probably just still on the train. I'm sure she was disappointed but Y/N adores you and I'm sure if you just tell her everything you just told me she will understand and forgive you. If that fails just beg mate, pretty sure she won't be able to resist that." Chris chuckled, trying to ease the tension in his friends mind, and Tom chuckled back, a light sliver of hope dulling his anxiety slightly.

"I hope you're right my friend, I'll keep trying her." Tom seemed to relaxed.

"Good, keep me updated. Oh and Tom? I don't know if you've told Y/N that you love her, but if not that might be a good place to start mate." Chris added.

"Thanks Chris, I'll let you know when I speak to her. Talk to you soon." Tom said.

"Good luck mate, catch you later."

With that Tom hung up and wondered if he should try calling you again. If you were still on the train it could be a few more hours till you had service again. With his finger hovering over your contact, trying to decide, he quickly changed his mind and turned his phone off. He new exactly what he needed to do to fix this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The train ride back to your flat in Paris was long and dreary. Thick drops of rain cascaded down the windows, and the train smelled of burnt coffee. You sat wondering when Tom would discover you had left without saying goodbye, without even so much as a note. Would he be angry? Relieved? The thought of the later was too much to bear. You knew in your heart that he had spoken out of frustration, but his words had stung all the same, and the confirmation that you were in fact not his top priority was bruising. His work came first, and you feared it always would leaving little room for you in his life. 

Once you had finally pulled into the train station and stepped off the platform headed to find a cab, your cell picked up service and dinged loudly half a dozen times. Looking down 6 missed calls greeted you, all from Tom, and a txt: "Darling, we need to talk, please call me as soon as you get this." Anxious would not have been the right word to describe how badly you wanted to speak with him, you were practically frantic to hear his voice, but you needed some time to gather your thoughts and a brave voice. You'd use the commute back to your flat to do just that.

Back at your flat you hadn't even bothered to unpack, dropping your suitcase by the door with a loud thump. Surveying your dark apartment you couldn't help but feel an overpowering sense of loneliness wash over you. You were also utterly exhausted with what should have been a 45 minute drive back to your place taking an hour and half due to traffic. It was already getting late nearing 9PM, you decided you would quickly bath then call Tom.

An hour later you stepped out of your bath tub glistening wet, smelling faintly of lavender and lemon. Wrapped in your silky green bathrobe, you walked out into your living area to grab your phone from your bag and call Tom, but before you could even reach for it, it started ringing. It was Tom.

"Hey babe," you greeted him sweetly. You could here a deep sigh on the other end of the line.

"Darling, how are you? Did you get my message?" Tom spoke so gently you thought your heart would break. You missed him so much already.

"I did, I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to call sooner. The traffic here was crazy and I really needed a bath when I got home. I was just going to call you actually, Tom.." but before you could continue he cut you off.

"Y/N, I need to apologize to you. I took my anger and frustration out on you today, and I am so sorry." Tom pleaded into the phone.

"Tom really, there is nothing to apologize for, I completely understand how busy you are right now and I would never want to distract you from your work." You tried to sound as convincing as possible, but Tom wasn't having it.

"Y/N, you're not a distraction, I don't even know why I said that. It was harsh and spoken out of exhaustion and pure annoyance. It was wrong. Please say you forgive me.." Tom sounded so desperate for your forgiveness, all you wanted was to hold and kiss him. Put this whole thing behind you. But before you could respond there was a gentle knock on your door.

"It's so late, who could that be?" you wondered aloud.

"Darling what is it?" Tom cooed into the phone, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm not sure, someone is here. Hang on." Eyebrows furrowed you stalked cautiously to the door. You never had visitors this late.

"Be careful darling.." Tom said. You reached for the door knob, heart pounding violently, and opened the door. It was Tom, standing there with a sheepish grin on his face, and one eyebrow cocked up. "Hello love."

You were in such a state of shock you gasped loudly and dropped your phone. "Oh my god.." was all you managed to get out before leaping into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. His hands reached up to support you, and carried you back into your apartment laughing while you kissed him urgently, only stopping for a moment to pick up your phone.

You broke the kiss first, as Tom lowered you back down to your feet. Looking up into those beautiful crystal blue eyes you asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you love, needed to plead for your forgiveness in person," he grinned again.

"but what about all your work?" You immediately felt guilty he left just for you.

"I was able to move some things around and a few cast mates offered to fill in for me. I needed to see you. I need you to know how important you are to me and how sorry I am. Please say you forgive, I need to hear you say it.." Tom was practically begging, cupping your face with tears in his eyes. Leaning in, so your lips were just barely touching you whispered, "Make love to me first."

Before you could take another breath his lips were on yours, hands immediately groping your ass and lifting you so you could wrap you legs around his waist. He carried you swiftly to your bedroom, and placed you gently on the bed. Hands roaming all over your needy body, you prayed he would put you out of your misery soon, but to your disappointment he broke the kiss. Looking down at you again, with that desperate look on his face, "Please Y/N, I need to hear you say the words.."

Looking up at him, without even thinking, you said, "I love you Tom." His eyes widened in shock, and for a few moments neither of you said anything. Finally you gained enough courage and still looking up at him said, "I'm sorry, were those the wrong words?"

His faced softened immediately, flushing and looking at you with such intense lust he said, "No darling, that will do just fine," and with that he crashed his lips against yours, hands grasping for your bathrobe, pulling it down around your shoulders, leaving kisses and bite marks down your neck and chest before finally clasping on to your nipple and sucking greedily. You moaned and laced your fingers through his hair, urging him on.

He quickly took the hint and started to make his way down your body, alternating between gentle nibbles and hard bites, just the way he knew you liked. He finally reached his destination, hovering over your aching clit he gave you once last glance before latching onto that sensitive nub. He worked you, drawing viciously slow circles around your most intimate spot, pulling deep moans from your lips. He kept that pace up for what seemed like an eternity before you were a begging, withering mess beneath him. "Ahhh..Tom please, I can't..Please take me…" you desperately pleaded with him, wanting nothing more than for him to fill you with his cock.

"No, not yet," he simply said with a low dominating voice, and continued with his brutal pace. After a few moments he started increasing the pressure slightly on your clit, and immediately you started to feel the coil deep inside your stomach wind tighter and tighter, pushing you closer to the edge. You were about to topple over that edge when Tom suddenly pulled away, glaring at you as he made his way back up your body. You whimpered at the loss of his mouth as he pressed his lips against yours in a heated kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue you moaned loudly into his mouth. He pulled away, and gently but firmly wrapped one hand around your neck, while using the other to line himself up to your entrance. while looking down on you with such intensity, and slightly increasing the pressure on your neck, he started to enter you. Slowly, he stretched you with a mixture of pain and pleasure that only he could ever do. You closed your eyes tightly, losing yourself to the sensation. He stilled. "Look at me," he demanded. You forced your eyes open, grinding your hips into him, pleading with him to move. With his hand still on your throat, and his other placed firmly into the mattress he finally started to slowly thrust into you, his eyes never leaving yours. Everything around you melted way, the entire world ceased to exist. There was only him, his slim but deliciously toned body moving against you, and the heat between your legs that was once again driving you closer to that edge, threatening to push you over at an embarassingly fast rate. You gasped and whimpered below him, gripping his muscular back tightly, digging your nails into his hot flesh. He growled deep in chest, and suddenly pulled out and flipped you onto your stomach. Grabbing your hips tightly he pulled you up onto your knees and entered you again harshly. You cried out as he started plunging into you, hitting a sweet spot deep inside no man had ever touched before. He had never fucked you like this before. This was different. It was urgent, primal, animalistic need and you prayed it would never end. "Oh my god Tom, I love it when you fuck me like this," you gasped out, surprising even yourself. He moved his hands up your back and around to grip your tits, lifting you flush against him. "Jesus Y/N, say that again.." he crooned in your ear, thrusting even deeper inside you. "Ahh..god..I love it..when..you fuck me like this," you barely breathed out. With that he quickly snaked a hand down your body, and slowly but deliberately started to stroke your clit. You bit down on your lip as he drove you to ecstasy, finally driving you over the edge. A silent scream was all you could manage as you came, followed by a deep penetrating cry. Unable to hold himself back from your cunt clenching around him in bliss, he came, thrusting wildly, moaning and growling like an animal. You both collapsed in a panting heap of mess, trying desperately to catch your breaths. After a short moment Tom's hands worked there way around your waist, softly pulling you into his arms. You were still panting and slightly moaning as he held you, he kissed your temple gently and whispered in your ear, "Darling, are you alright? I sorta lost control a bit at the end." You giggled a little, "hmmm, feel free to lose control more often. You are most definitely forgiven" 

Tom smiled at that, wrapping the blankets around the both of you, and once again pulling you securely into his arms, you both started to doze off.

 

-End


End file.
